The Story of Adam his story from his Prospective
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: This is a story about An actual angel whose name is: Adam I met him when I was thirteen years old. He's an angel of death whose currently assigned to me at the moment.


The story of Adam his story from his prospective

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 01

Adam birthday…

His birthday is: August 28, 1949.

He was created by god to help people like me learn what what God's love was all about.

He has been here with me ever since I was thirteen he and his colleague Henry have been at least from what I can remember of course sometimes I feel so lost and I need someone to talk to so I talk to Adam about how I feel inside.

Chapter 02

Adam's help…

When I was younger I felt that I didn't any help but Adam taught me that there will be times that I will need help so he told me to let God take my frustrations away and I have thanked Adam for his help.

He has been a great help to me in so many ways he has always wanted me to remember that I am important and special for many reasons of course I have had a different road to travel to get to where I was going.

Adam thank you for your help.

Adam you're awesome always.

Chapter 03

Adam and Henry friends forever…

When you think of two angels who have helped me Adam and Henry have been there for me it is something that is so different.

I know it may seem funny but I promise this is from Adam's prospective not mine although he is asking me to write it for him which I am more than glad to do so of course.

Adam's just telling me what should be in every chapter and I am writing the information that he is giving me as we go along I hope that he doesn't mind that I will put in my opinion at the end of it.

Chapter 04

How Adam and I got to know each other…

Well, for one we met when I was in the hospital and I couldn't talk but he held me in his arms and made sure that I was okay he wasn't the only angel there that day he told that his colleague Henry was also there to help him out with me I was grateful for the both of them because they had shown me so much love.

Adam told me that he and Henry would remain with me throughout my life.

That I shouldn't be afraid to help someone else out I told him how would I know who I was helping out at that time.

Chapter 05

How Henry and I met…

Well, when Adam and I met is actually the time that Henry and I met of course but for me to recall the actual day would be mighty difficult because I really don't remember that time all that well.

Sometimes I often want to ask either Adam or Henry the questions on my mind but I know that I may get scolded if I do so.

I don't know why I think that Adam and Henry will scold me maybe it's because they have before. I really don't need to be scolded by them again not now.

Not anytime day or night of course.

Chapter 06

How blessed I feel because of Adam and Henry…

I must say that Adam and Henry have made me feel extra blessed because since they came down as a request from the heavenly father I have had the feeling of them being in this actual room with me maybe I am seeing things but I know that they are here.

Sometimes I feel like hugging them for being here for me but I don't if they like hugs or not?

I am sure that they would appreciate a hug from me.

Chapter 07

How do you hug an angel?

I guess I will not know that answer until I am in bed asking them that myself.

I am sure that they would appreciate a hug from one of God's special children.

Sometimes the best thing to give an angel is a hug because they are always there helping you understand what you are dealing with in many ways. I feel grateful for Adam and Henry and I must say that I am glad that I got to know them as well as I did I am surprised as to how much they have helped me realize that when I feel a headache it is best to rest.

Chapter 08

Adam helps me understand why he and Henry are here in the first place…

If there is one thing that I know about my angels it is that they have always been with me and sometimes I stay quiet long enough for me to hear what they are saying to me at that particular moment because of that I have to realize that they are always going to be there for me since they obviously understand that I need their help on everything possible of course.

Like today I nearly fell going up the stairs to enter the Lafayette building and both Adam and Henry caught me fast.

Chapter 09

Why I am so grateful for Adam and Henry my angels who saved my life even today…

I don't know how to explain my grateful feeling but I am extremely blessed because they were both there with me for along time it is something that is different for me in many ways.

Sometimes there will be times that Adam and Henry have always helped me learn more about myself sometimes I feel different.

Adam has that affect on me I don't know why though but he does and it can hard sometimes.

Chapter 10

Adam and Henry chat…

Adam: "Henry, why is it that we have our hands full with Elisa all of a sudden?"

Henry: "Adam, it's mainly because she needs our help right now and the father requested that we stay and help her through the frustrations."

Adam: "Yes, I know and the father sent our supervisor to us tonight also."  
Henry: "Which one Tess or Sam?"  
Adam: "I believe Tess is going to be with us Sam is with Linda again tonight of course."

Henry: "Tess is going to be in shock."

Chapter 11

Enter Tess…

Tess: "Adam, how is Elisa doing?"

Adam: "She's doing good Tess she has more time at Metro and she's happy about it."

Tess: "Why that's wonderful baby."

Henry: "But she almost fell today at school Tess had Adam and I not been there she would have fallen."

Tess: "Ok, Henry what happened?"

Henry: "Well, it was after she had finished talking to her dad and she was about to go inside to get warm she was cold."

Chapter 12

Tess and Adam chat…

Tess: "Adam, tell me something what happened this morning at Metro Skills Center?"  
Adam: "Henry and I were with Elisa at Metro Skills Center she had just finished talking to her father on her cell phone and she had just put her backpack in front of her and she nearly fell backwards down the stairs Henry grabbed the hood of her heavy coat and I had my hand on her shoulder to keep her steady she was cold and wanted to go inside the building."

Tess: "I'm well aware of that Adam."

Chapter 13

Adam and I chat…

Adam: "Elisa, what happened this morning hmm?"

Me: "I don't know I guess I had too much on my mind and I wasn't paying adequate attention to what I was doing right then and there."

Adam: "You had both Henry and I concerned about you there because we knew in high school you had sprained your ankles but we didn't want you to fall down and hurt yourself so Henry caught the hood of your heavy coat and I held on to your shoulder we both guided you the best that we could of course."

Chapter 14

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Elisa, don't worry I am not going to scold you my dear but you did scare two angels of death today and I know that you didn't mean to but boy were we concerned about you big time after that of course we knew that you were okay just cold and wanted to get inside and get warm."

Me: "Henry, I'm sorry if I scared you and Adam I didn't mean to scare you two like that I just felt off balance for some reason this morning."

Henry: "We know that sweetheart it means a lot to us that you were okay."

Chapter 15

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, why did you scare my two angel boys this morning hmm?"  
Me: "Tess, I had no intentions on scaring them I just felt off balance is all this morning."

Tess: "Well, consider yourself lucky that they caught you before you fell down the stairs that you were walking up at that moment my dear not many people who experience angels are that lucky but you most certainly are very lucky indeed because they both caught you in time thank the father."

Chapter 16

How Adam and Henry make me feel?

I can't really describe it but they are great helpers and wonderful angels sometimes I wanted to ask them why I was blessed with them both but I figured you never question the father in heaven so I didn't ask.

I want to ask them but I know that it wouldn't seem right for me to do so at the moment because they are here to help me out.

I am grateful for there help let me tell you.

I feel extremely fortunate for some reason I can't seem to explain it though.

Chapter 17

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, you know when I say do your homework I mean do your homework and no backtalk either."

Me: "Tess, I understand that I just wasn't prepared to do it tonight is all."

Tess: "I know I rushed you and I'm sorry but baby you want to get everything done so you must do as you are told from here on in."

Me: "Yes, Tess I understand I will listen next time I promise you that."

Tess: "Good, so we won't have to have this discussion again right?"

Chapter 18

Henry scolds me…

Henry: "Elisa, what were you thinking of by defying Tess's orders like that tonight you know better than that shame on you young lady."

Me: "Henry, I already apologized to Tess for doing that and we decided from here on in I would do as I am told to do and not argue."

Henry: "So, I won't have to scold you next time then correct?"

Me: "Correct, Henry I don't like getting scolded anyhow it makes me feel guilty."

Henry: "Elisa, I am concerned about you."

Chapter 19

Adam tells me how he feels…

Adam: "Elisa, it's obvious that you know what I am about to say to you but before I do do you know why I am so concerned about you?"

Me: "Could it be because I nearly fell on Tuesday morning and you both got scared because I was off balance at that moment."

Adam: "Yes, that and the fact that you didn't listen to Tess when she asked you kindly to do your homework but I also heard that you and Tess came to an agreement that you would listen to her."

Chapter 20

Adam's story from his point of view…

Hello, my name is: Adam and I'm an angel of death my main job to to help the souls of those who are ready to transition to heaven go with a sense of peace knowing that they have helped someone.

I'm not the only angel of death that does that though my colleagues Andrew and Henry help me on occasion with cases.

I've worked with Tess, Monica, Rafael, Gloria, Ronald, and Sam on occasion also.

I am currently on assignment with a young woman who is writing this story

Chapter 21

Adam's point of view (continues)…

As I said in chapter 20 Elisa is a very special young woman that Henry and I met at the age of thirteen at that time she couldn't speak to us however, we told her that we wouldn't leave and we haven't she's too precious to us at the moment.

Tess tells us not to get too attached to our assignments but Henry and I can't help it.

Sam has often warned what would happen also but again it doesn't click right away.

Sometimes it may seem strange.

Chapter 22

Adam's P.O.V. part 3

As I stated in the last chapter as an angel of death I don't just take people home to heaven I also guide to their temporary homes here on earth of course Henry and I have become a big fixture in Elisa's life and now that she is going to get married soon we are so proud of her she is achieving her goals her way just recently her Department of Rehab counselor Sherri Buckley gave her an extension on taking the GED.

Henry had tears of joy in his eyes when he found that out.

He has helped me with so much.

Chapter 23

Henry's point of view on Adam's story…

Hello, my name is: Henry and I am also an angel of death like Adam and Andrew and many of my colleagues who are angels of death that work with us in heaven.

What can I say about my colleague Adam he's such a kindhearted angel and he is always willing to help every assignment that he can most recently we're here with Elisa she is the one writing what we are telling her she doesn't seem to mind though because she would rather write it for us she is smart.

Chapter 24

Henry's P.O.V. Part 2

As I said in chapter 23 my colleague Adam is a kindhearted and sweet angel just don't argue with him and you will be just fine when it is your time to go home to the father whether it is him or I taking you just remember we are only doing our jobs as angels of death and we must continue to do them.

I know it may seem weird coming from an angel of death but as I have said Adam and I have always helped our assignments the best that we can help them.

Sometimes when Elisa is quiet we help.

Chapter 25

A conversation between Adam, Henry, and I…

Adam: "Henry, why is Elisa so quiet lately?"

Henry: "She has a headache Adam."

Me: "It's just a slight one though."

Adam: "Elisa, are you okay sweetheart?"

Me: "Adam, yes I'm fine I'm just trying to avoid the headache that is coming on."

Henry: "We're here for you Elisa just remember that."

Me: "Thank you Henry I will always remember."

Adam: "Elisa, I am glad you are ok."

Chapter 26

The conversation between Adam, Henry, and I continues…

Adam: "Elisa, did you finish your computer foundations homework already?"

Me: "Yes, Adam I did Henry was the one who suggested that I finish it today so I did and then he told me I could get on the internet for awhile and I did I had a nice chat with Monica today by the way she asked if you and Henry were taking good care of me and I told her that you were."

Henry: "That's our Monica always making sure that we are always with the person we are assigned to she is kind."

Chapter 27

More conversation between Adam, Henry, and I…

Adam: "I'm just checking Elisa don't worry."

Me: "Adam, I realize that you wanted to know and that is understandable believe me."  
Henry: "I was with you when you were doing it so I saw when you put your red notebook into your backpack indicating that your homework was actually done which I told Adam as soon as he returned."

Me: "Thanks for doing that Henry."

Henry: "You're more than welcome."

Chapter 28

Adam, Henry, and I talk about our first meeting…

Adam: "Elisa, Do you remember when we first met how frightened you were at the time."

Me: "How could I forget Adam I really didn't know anything about God or his angels at thirteen."

Henry: "You may not have but when we told you our names and then we saw tears start to come down from your eyes and we wiped them away as much as we could at that time we didn't know that you would have such a sensitive spirit."

Chapter 29

Adam, Henry, and I still talk about how we first met…

Adam: "I remember holding you in my arms at that age you were in so much pain you wanted to go home but Henry and I told you. "Elisa, it's not your time go back."

Me: "Of course I listened to you both and came back her but how I supposed to know I would be physically abused the next year at fourteen."

Adam: "Elisa, you didn't at the time you were unaware of what was happening to you."

Me: "I didn't really know me that well."

Chapter 30

Adam, Henry, and I continue to talk about our first meeting..

Adam: "Elisa, it's okay sweetheart what's bothering you dear?"

Me: "Just my headaches again Adam."

Henry: "Oh, Elisa I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart."

Me: "Me too I just wished that I could get rid of them Henry I just don't know how to do that I feel like they just make me want to cry hard because they hurt so bad."

Henry: "Elisa it's okay sweetheart we know why you hurt but all we can do is be here for you sweetheart it's okay."

Chapter 31

Adam's prospective…

Hi, I'm Adam and I have been an angel of death for quite sometime and I have gone on many assignments some I have taken home to heaven others I have helped understand what their lives truly mean sometimes there have been moments that I have had to be with an assignment for along period of time like this one assignment in particular Elisa is her name she seems to need Henry and I a lot since she was thirteen Henry and I have been there for her it is something different.

Henry and I help her.

Chapter 32

Adam and I talk…

Adam: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "My headaches are being mean ones."

Adam: "Oh, sweetheart I am so sorry to hear that Henry and I will be here for you."

Me: "I wished that I hadn't been diagnosed with migraines at all Adam."

Adam: "But you were Elisa and I was holding you that day I recall Henry was trying not to cry so much after he heard that you had been diagnosed with migraines."

Chapter 33

Henry and I talk…

Henry: "Elisa, when you were diagnosed with migraines I was trying not to cry when Adam told about the diagnosis of migraines."

Me: "Henry, I know that it made you feel sad I didn't like hearing the news either remember."

Henry: "I know I was trying to keep my emotions in check but it was difficult so I asked Adam to help me out he did thankfully."

Me: "Henry, I didn't know that you were concerned about me when that happened."

Chapter 34

Adam tells me the story…

Adam: "Elisa, we are both concerned about you and it is important that you understand that we want you to know that the father loves you with all his heart."

Me: "Adam, I know that already both you and Henry have told me that often enough at age thirteen I remember it well."

Adam: "I know that you understand what we told you in the past is all true Elisa just remember that okay we do care about you dearly."

Me: "Thank you Adam."

Chapter 35

Henry as a friend to me…

Henry: "Elisa, I know that I'm an angel but how would you like to be my friend?"

Me: "Henry, I am already your friend you really don't have to ask we've been friends since I was thirteen but I just didn't know you all that well at the time of course."

Henry: "You're right I can tend to be forgetful at times thanks for reminding me about our friendship I didn't realize that we had been friends for that long I am amazed that you remember that far back."

Chapter 36

Adam is in shock…

Adam: "Elisa, how could you remember the first time that we met and not remember either Henry or I all that well."

Me: "Adam, when I was thirteen was worried about I was doing during that time not who my angels were at the time but I heard the both of you introduce yourselves to me and I couldn't respond because of a tube that was down my throat at the time."

Adam: "That's right I held you in my arms and you couldn't help it the tears just kept coming from your eyes I helped you."

Chapter 37

My response to Adam…

Me: "So did Henry I recall after the tube was taken out that you both were still a bit concerned about me at least I was able to talk to you by then."

Adam: "Yes, but Henry told you to rest your voice and so did I Elisa I remember that now."

Henry: "That's right when she was released from the hospital we were still assigned to her but Andrew was there as an observer."

Adam: "That's right he told us that she would need us and that we would have to be there for her for quite sometime."

Chapter 38

The story of Adam from his prospective…

Here is Adam to tell you all his prospective on his story so please listen to what he has to say it may become something interesting in many ways.

Hello, Adam again as Elisa just stated my prospective on my story is that many people don't truly understand what I do as an angel of death I don't take people home to heaven I help them understand God's love here on earth also my colleague Henry and I are here with Elisa because she needs us at the moment.

We are honored that she needs help.

Chapter 39

Adam's prospective continues…

As I said in the previous chapter Elisa is one of those assignments that you can't help but care about and have to be concerned about ever since she was six months old Henry and I realized that we had to stick around because she needed our help.

I'm not one to brag about but Elisa really is someone extremely special and very sensitive.

Henry's noticed the sensitivity when she was thirteen and he just didn't know what to say about it all because it shocked him to the core.

Chapter 40

My thoughts on this story…

Well, what can I say this story is a touching tribute to Adam Angel one of the two angels I met at the age of thirteen he has helped me learn patience among other things in my life especially with other people and to this day Adam and Henry are here with me making sure that I am doing as I am told without arguments of any sort.

Of course, I have had my moments where I did disagree with them about something and then felt guilty about it afterwards.

Author's note:

Hello, my name is: Elisa Cristine De La Torre and I am the author of not only this book but many others also.

I am also a singer for a band called The Kids of Widney High.

I am also an artist I draw designs for clothing.

I am also a student I currently attend Metropolitan Skills Center in Los Angeles, California.

Here are some of the other books that I have written either about angels or not.

Angels

Andrew's Story

My Life Story (La Estoria De Mi Vida)

Angels on assignment

My meeting with the angels

My conversations with the angels (continues)

The Story of Adam his story from his prospective.

Remy's Story

And many others like these books I hope that everyone enjoys my stories because I intend on writing more in the future if I have the opportunity.

Thank you for your patience.

To the readers…

To all of my readers please enjoy the books that I write because they come from my heart and I would like for you all to have an opportunity to take a journey and realize that I wrote these as a tribute to not only myself but to you also.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Happy reading!

Elisa C. De La Torre

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the heavenly father and all of his angels especially Adam, Henry, Rafael, Monica, Tess, Andrew, Sam, Ronald, and Gloria.

I want to say thank you for all of your help.


End file.
